


Blizzard

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [3]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: While pursuing a target, Teddy and Myfanwy are unexpectedly caught in a blizzard. They take shelter in a hotel and are trapped for days, leaving Gestalt feeling fractured.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Blizzard

They'd been tracking an EVA who could manipulate the weather, but they'd spooked him, resulting in a blizzard, and had been stuck in a hotel room for days.

As time went on, Teddy had become more and more erratic.

"What's wrong?" Myfanwy asked as she sat by Gestalt on the bed. "You can tell me."

"I don't like having any of my bodies apart from the rest for more than a day at a time. It feels... wrong, " they admitted.

Myfanwy nodded .

"It'll pass, " she said, holding their hand in hers.

It felt warm, comforting. "You'll be back together again."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism as I'm trying to improve.
> 
> You can follow me at gestaltandmyfanwy.tumblr.com or cofkett.tumblr.com for fic updates.
> 
> Sign the petition for a second season of The Rook.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true


End file.
